1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component, e.g., for a light-deflecting device, and to manufacturing methods for a micromechanical component and a light-deflecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-deflecting device such as a projector or a display unit, for example, generally includes at least one mirror which may be displaced about at least one rotational axis. By displacing the mirror about the at least one rotational axis with the aid of an actuator or motor designed for this purpose, a light beam may be deflected onto a projection surface in such a way that an image is projected onto the projection surface. This type of light-deflecting device is described in published German patent document DE 199 61 572 C2, for example.